


Into You

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Stick of Truth (South Park), But the subjects love it I promise, Dom sub elements, F/F, F/M, Fem Clyde, Fem Kyman, Fluff and Angst, It might seem non consensual, Kyle's parents are dead, M/M, Mountain Kyman, Multi, mentioned non con, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: After Kayla's coronation she goes to visit her parent's grave only to be visited by an unwanted visitor who warns her tauntingly. Together with Carla and Princess Kenny, she has to save a kingdom and maybe admit her feelings to someone along the way but just as bliss strikes so does tragedy and it's up to Carla to save what is precious to her.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request made for abbzblogz, I hope she likes it. This was supposed to be just a one shot but then I got invested in the story I had started, please enjoy and I apologize for any possible out of characterness.

Kayla stared in the mirror as the maid tied her ruby cloak around her neck, the red fabric striking against the green dress with brown reindeer stitched along the bottom of the dress. White lacing formed a bow across her chest in a corset-like pattern and magic gifted to her by the Wizard queen of all people caused the snowflakes on her bodice to fall on loop. As the crown was put onto her head her maid had tears in her eyes as she said: “You look so beautiful your highness, I can’t believe this is your coronation.” She closed her eyes and let the maid brush a hand through her hair, touching the ears that had green bells at the pointed tip, and said “Thank you, Stella, you have been an amazing friend throughout this.” Tears were in her eyes too and she tried to fight it so the kohl lining her eyes didn’t smear thinking of her parent's graves that she was going to visit later after the party. Composing herself like the queen she was she marched out, Stan taking his place beside her. She took a moment to gaze at her childhood friend turned personal knight. He was in the ceremonial knight gear, and she laughed to herself remembering the scandalized looks on the regent's face when he refused to carry a fake sword despite the day of peace and had to stop herself when she felt a light tap to her hand, her maid letting her know that her smile had escaped despite the solemn occasion. 

Sighing, she set her face back into her carefully neutral expression and made her way out onto the balcony where her subjects awaited, with Erica and Princess Kenny at the front with their small entourage. She broke character as Butters excitedly waved to her and waved to her audience who yelled in excitement when they saw her. The regent approached her solemnly as the audience quieted down and she locked eyes with Erika, who looked almost proud. When the regent turned around to grab the Stick of Truth she let herself smirk and her heart fluttered when her smirk was returned. She subtly cast a light cooling charm on herself and smiled weakly when Stan side-eyed her to check on her. She picked the Stick up when presented and held it up, feeling her hair fly upwards and her eyes glow. Magic flew throughout her body and she felt the power course through her. 

When she settled down the Stick was placed back onto the cushion and she walked closer to the balcony to welcome her subjects waving to them, finally allowed to smile, emotions warring within her as she looked at everyone. Later that night, after Stan had left her side to go spend time with Wendy, Kayla sighed while kneeling down at her parents' graves, holding her crown in her lap. “Hello mom, dad today was my coronation day, I hope you are proud of me. I think I did ok, I didn’t burst into tears and stayed strong for our people. I really miss you, I wonder, if you really can see me from where you are, would God let you visit?” She straightened her back and placed her crown back on top of her head when she heard a stick crack and said while drawing her bow, that Stan had insisted she take when he left her, “Show yourself you fiend, how dare you show up near my parents grave.” Like a slithering snake, Claudia showed herself, a crown of skulls decorating her head as she glared at her through coal lined eyes, and her black cloak flapped behind her.

“Isn’t this a day of peace, you shouldn’t point a weapon at me if you don’t want to join them, think of your subjects.”

“Then you should know I already have the Sticks power, you have no hold over me, Claudia.” 

Black hair fluttered with the breeze as Claudia chuckled meanly and stated “I didn’t come to fight, merely to warn I grow tired of watching you act like you own the whole fucking forest while I and my subjects are relegated to the darkness. We’re on our way to the Wizard Erica’s castle, taking advantage of her being gone just to watch you take the crown.” Kayla widened her eyes and placed her bow back into its holster and the arrow back into its quiver and went running, hearing Claudia cackle in the background “Run little mouse, run to her and let her know her kingdom shall fall because of you.” Kayla jumped onto her horse and tapped it’s sides, taking it into a gallop and ran into a clearing where her subjects were dancing. The music stopped at seeing their queen so distraught and she paled thinking of how she must look. She carefully dismounted her horse and said “My subjects, worry not I just had a fright, it turned out to be a bunny, please resume your revelry.” 

She heard in the distance a man say “Isn’t our queen adorable, just like us she has her fears we love you, your highness.” 

The sentiment was echoed throughout the kingdom and she basked in the love letting it feed her. A little girl approached her with a flower crown and said shyly and without looking at her “It’s not as pretty as yours but I hope you will like it.” Kayla felt her heart warm at the little girl as cold resolve flew into her blood, she would not let these people be harmed. Smiling she bowed her head and let the young girl place the flower crown atop her head, strapping her official crown to the belt at her side and said while moving her fingers and letting her magic form a flower crown with the flowers turned to Crystal and placed it atop the young girls head and said: “It’s perfect, thank you it’s exactly what I needed to complete my look.” The girl beamed at her and ran to her friends, excitedly showing her friends her crown as they fell over her and expressed their jealousy. The girl's mother beamed at Kayla, a silent thanks as Kayla nodded and went to find Stan. After grabbing him with an apology to Wendy, she went and tracked down Princess Kenny and Carla finding them with Butters. Erica was sitting and drinking some wine from a goblet, purple lipstick impeccable while Kenny laid in Butters lap while he weaved flowers through her hair. 

Kayla looked over at Stan and then the rest and said “War room, Erica you will want to know this so don’t fuck around like usual.” She turned and marched away to her war room, knowing that they will follow her. Stan was the first to arrive and he sat down next to her who stayed standing. The second was Princess Kenny with Butters, holding hands and settling down towards the end with Erica taking up the rear and boldly sitting at Kayla’s side. Kayla eyed her and rolled her eyes at the smile she received in return, fighting the urge to punch her. Knowing that they were waiting for her to speak she said simply “Claudia came to me while I visited my parents' grave.” 

Angry yelling filled the room while Erica yelled “That fiend dare show her face on today of all days.” 

The others stared at her, if anyone should have said that outburst it should have been Stan but instead what he said was “As Erica said, what did he want?” 

Kayla took a deep breath and looked over at Erica and said “She marches upon your kingdom, she wanted to use this to her advantage knowing you would come here.” 

Erica stood up and Kaya tilted her head back to look up at her as she said “I must leave then to defend my kingdom, can the Kupa Keep count on your assistance?” 

Kayla nodded firmly and responded, “Tonight we ride, Stanly prepare the army we must hurry, it’s a three days journey.” Stan stood up and nodded, saluting to her as he ran out the door to gather the troops. Elegantly Princess Kenny got up and stated “I must go to gather my forces, we should be there a day after you at most.” She left with Butters following her, leaving Erica and Kayla by themselves. 

“Erica, I-”

She glared as a manicured hand was placed against her mouth to silence her while Erica said: “Do not apologize, I never should have come, but that is my failing, not yours.” 

Kayla frowned as the hand was removed and said “You know what it would have looked like if you hadn’t come, we need to stand unified, don't pretend like it had anything to do with me.” 

Erica scoffed and moved forwards backing her up against a wall and said with their lips barely a part and Kayla’s heart beating quickly “Do not presume to know why I do things when I do not know them.” She pulled away and Kayla could have sworn she saw a flash of want before she walked out saying “I will have a servant show me to my chambers so I can get ready.” Kayla was left feeling confused and flushed watching her enemy sometime friend whooshing out in a swirl of purple.


	2. Decisions are made

They gathered at the gates, lights dampened in the people’s houses signaling that they were asleep. Kayla walked up to Stan and hugged him tightly, he was staying behind in case this was a lie and they were the real target, the Stick safely tucked inside the bag attached to her white unicorn. When she pulled away she placed a hand on his face and said “Protect the Kingdom my brave knight but try not to perish.”

Stan nodded firmly and held her hand to his face as he said “I will not fail you my highness we will see each other again.” Pulling away he moved to help her onto her horse though Erica was there instead with her hands at the ready, glaring at Stan. Stan backed away with his hands up and Kayla huffed in annoyance at Erica’s actions. “How will I get up then hm? You going to hoist me up with your perfectly manicured hands?” 

Silently Erica picked her up above her head, ignoring the shouts of anger, and placed her onto the saddle of her unicorn, smirking as Kayla righted herself. Fighting the blush she could feel forming she said: “You’re such a show-off, just because you’re taller doesn’t mean you have to flaunt it you know.” Erica ignored her and got onto her own horse, the black stallion standing next to her own, the only time they are the same height and Erica reached across the divide to grab Kayla’s face firmly but gently and said while looking into her eyes “Maybe it’s just an excuse to touch you.” She let her face go and snapped her reins signaling for the army to march and Kayla stayed towards the rear staring at Erica’s back, heart beating fast and wondering just what that was. Throughout the journey, Kayla found herself next to Erica, who was reading a spellbook while her horse walked. Kayla coughed and said, “Erica, I think we must stop and rest, our horses are lathering and it will be dark soon.” 

Erica looked up at the sky and then around them and sighed softly, “Very well, let us send a few scouts to find us a suitable place to rest.” 

Kayla held her hand up to halt the army and turned around on her unicorn “I need two brave soldiers to scout ahead and see if the clearing up ahead is suitable to rest.” Multiple hands shot up and Kayla smiled warmly as she picked the two and they ran ahead, the army taking advantage of the rest to take their helmets off and shaking their hair away from their neck where it was matted due to the sweat. Erica put her book away and said “Your subjects adore you, I’d have to threaten death to get so many volunteers.” 

Kayla glared and said “Ever think the fact that you think threatening death makes volunteers might be the problem? Of course, my subjects love me; they aren’t ruled by fear.”

“Judge me all you want but my reign is what will keep my people alive during Claudia’s take over until we can get there, can you say the same for your people who have never known such suffering?”

Kayla huffed and said, “A leader must make sure that their subjects have nothing to fear, if they haven’t done that then they have failed.” The words were out before she could take them back, forgetting that this wasn’t a typical conversation and that they were about to fight a war. 

“Yes I suppose I did,” Erica said, looking away while the scouts came up to them and told them it was safe and not very far from where they were. They set up tents and let their steeds roam the pasture for grass and drink from the river. Kayla kneeled next to Erica who was silent as she filled her waterskin.

Meanwhile At Kupa Keep  
Claudia lounged on her chair and stared at her mirror, watching Kayla sit in front of the lake. “My queen, maybe you should request that she marry you in exchange for this castle, now that you have taken over the kingdom. The subjects are not very willing. We have done the cruelest of punishments and they tell us it pales to what their queen does to them. Some even beg for more, especially the whipping.” 

Claudia wrinkled her nose at the sniveling goblin creature and said “Erica is a horrible ruler, the subjects should be gladdened we took over if we aren’t as cruel as her. The marriage idea though, now that works. Kayla cares deeply for Erica. I know she would do whatever it takes to make her happy and keep bloodshed from happening, she can beat me but not without losing some of her soldiers' lives. I can’t risk that though, is the potion ready Gretal?” 

“Yes your highness, the changeling has infiltrated their ranks and should be giving the potion to the wizard soon.” 

Claudia smiled wide and said while returning back to her mirror, “Good once that happens we will make our move.” The goblin bowed and left her to her own devices and Claudia smiled as she placed her hand in the water, “Soon,” she said, lips curling into a smirk and her eyes flaring into black shadows.  
Back into the clearing  
Kayla turned over in her sleep and sat up, seeing Erica missing from her furs, and got up, rubbing her eyes. Sleepily she walked towards the river, seeing a figure in the distance, she cautiously approached and relaxed when a hand reached out and patted the ground next to her. Kayla sat down next to Erica and pulled her legs up to herself as she said “I’m sorry for saying that earlier, this isn’t in any way your fault you know that right?”

Erica looked at her, streaks of black and red eyes the sign that she was crying and she said angrily “Of course I know it’s not my fault you stupid elf, your words didn’t bother me, just overstrained my magic is all.” She lazily waved her hand and a bubble appeared around them and their army, shimmering as it went back to being invisible. Kayla stayed silent, she knows Erica knows that it’s a simple spell, instead Kayla leans back, letting her hand lay near hers as she said staring up at the moon “Thanks for protecting us, Erica.” 

She looked over at Erica and saw Erica blushing as she pulled some grass and looked away, “Yeah whatever, can’t have you dying before we get there to save my kingdom.” 

Kayla covered her mouth and laughed softly and said while setting her hand onto her elbow, “Is that the only reason, after all this time?”

Erica looked at her intensely and placed her hand on top of Kayla’s and said “Kayla, listen closely this can’t happen, it will cause the biggest scandal and we are quite literally getting ready to go to war.” She dropped her hand and pulled away gently while 

Kayla said, “I know it’ll be dangerous, and people are always watching us but we don’t have to broadcast it to the world, I just want to not have any regrets just in case.” Before she knew it she was pushed down onto the ground, her hair fanning out behind her as Erica hovered above her, holding her hands down and tilting her head to stare at her, wavy chestnut hair curtaining her face and Erica said “I made too many mistakes I have to get this right, I’m really into you.” 

Kayla struggled and said, “Then kiss me, before the sun rises, show how much you're into me because I’m definitely into you.” Erica’s breath caught in her throat and slowly she bent down to touch her lips to Kayla’s. It was like life was breathed into her and her blood sung while fire burned through her veins, she was on fire while also cold at the same time, her body demanded her clothes be removed but she didn’t want to break contact. Erica let her hands go and Kayla found herself weaving her hands through her hair and deepening the kiss, lifting herself up until they were both sitting up. They broke apart breathing heavily with their eyes closed and foreheads close together “This changes nothing you know, you’re still a filthy elf.” 

Kayla threaded their fingers together and said while looking into her eyes “But I’m your filthy elf.” She found herself attacked again by Erica’s lips and felt her start to take off the long-sleeved sweater she was wearing, panting she returned the favor, and just as she was reaching for her pants they heard steps approaching them. “Shit, they must have come checking when they noticed us missing, I’ll head back first and try to wave them off until you’re ready,” Kayla said as she put her cream-colored sweater back on. She started to get up but stopped and grabbed Erica’s face towards hers and surged forward to kiss her deeply again, groaning as she pulled away and said “After the war, regardless of what our kingdoms feel, I swear to you.” 

A golden cord sprouted out from her hand as she held Erica’s in her own and it tied around her. 

“Kayla this is a life bond I-”

“No one else, Erica even if you decide you do not like me as much as you thought, it will be no one else unless it’s you.” Kayla got up and walked away and Erica heard her go “Oh Thomas hey did you come looking for us?” She heard an indecipherable response and Kayla said “Oh, I can give that to her, thank you so much,” more mumbling, and then Kayla was back with a small tray with two cups of tea. “Thomas said it was to help us sleep,” Kayla explained as she sat back down and handed her one. Erica smiled at her and took it, drinking it trusting fully that no one in Kayla’s army would harm her. Kayla leaned on Erica, head resting on her shoulder, and said “Erica, do you think we’ll be ok, Claudia must know that we can beat her, what’s the ultimate plan?” Silence answered her and she received just a snore in response, Kayla smiled fondly and laughed, poking her, and said: “Come on, wake up I can’t carry you to bed.” No response and Kayla frowned worried, as she took a knife out and slightly poked her hand with it, no response. Kayla quickly got up and yelled as loud as she can, “Guards track down Thomas and bring him to me, tonight heads will roll.” Kayla paced anxiously until her guards came back just as the sun was rising with Thomas in their grasps. They had tied his hands and legs and threw him in front of her while one said “We found him writing a message to Claudia your highness, apparently he poisoned Erica at her request.” 

“What?” She yelled while tearing the note from the guard's hands and glaring at it.  
“Dear pet,  
Thank you for taking it upon you to do this quest, once the poison is given tell her highness that she must marry me, in exchange she will get the cure for the wizard and the wizard’s kingdom back, tell her to hurry, they only have two days left.  
-C”  
Kayla set the note on fire and kicked the man in his ribs, recoiling as he slipped the skin of Thomas and instead changed into a white goblin-like creature with red eyes. She pulled him up by its stringy hair and said “What the fuck did you do with Thomas?” The changeling merely smiled wide at her, pieces of flesh showing in its teeth. Disgusted she sliced his throat open and tossed him to the ground crushing angrily at the bugs that the body turned into. With the help of some guards, she got Erica onto her horse and strapped in so that she wouldn’t fall off and while getting onto her unicorn, she turned herself around to stare at her subjects, the men and women willing to die for her, and said “I know you guys do not want to lose your queen, many of you still have the loss of my mother and father heavy on your mind but Erica, she will rule you well and I have given her the power of the stick, so you will not be lost. This way no one will die, you will all go home to your families and Claudia will never harm you all again, please do not be sad be happy, because I, your queen, am protecting you.” They looked like they wanted to protest but didn’t instead silently follow her at a brutal pace to the kingdom so they could approach it on time. They got to the gates on the third day, Kupa’s banners flapping ominously in the wind while silence reigned, a stark contrast to the loud brawling that one can normally hear when they visit or the musical dances that one can hear when they visit the elf kingdom. 

A goblin yelled in a squeaky voice “Halt!” Then used a telescope to look down at them, clapping in glee they chanted “Open the gate, open the gate!” The gates opened with a loud creaking noise and a crow cawed in the distance raising the hair on Kayla’s body. As they cautiously moved into the town they were greeted by Claudia who was at the top step of the castle. Silently Kayla went to her, holding her hand up to tell her soldiers to stand down, and once she was at Claudia’s side, Claudia placed her hand around her neck and lightly squeezed, gesturing to a goblin to go forward. It gave the potion to a soldier who poured it down Erica’s throat and helped her swallow. Erica didn’t wake up and Kayla fought Claudia's grip shouting out in anguish. “Quiet, do you think she would immediately be revived?” 

Kayla stopped resisting and looked out at her people and nodded to them. They lowered their weapons and Claudia said “Well we might as well have our wedding with your subjects here.” 

“Please, just let them go home, you got me let’s just go back to your kingdom.” 

“You don’t want to make sure that your beloved is actually ok?”

“I trust you, Claudia, let’s go ok?” 

Claudia released her and stared at her intensely and said “That’s it? That’s all it took, no trying to fight and overpower me?”

“No, you won let our kingdom’s settle in peace, I’ll help you escape the darkness.”

Claudia frowned and said “Did you never love her then? You give up so easily.” Not realizing that Erica was awaking Kayla said bravely though her heart broke “No never, I want to help you and my people.”   
Claudia clapped for joy and smiled, leaning over to kiss Kayla, who let it happen, and kissed back as convincingly as she could, holding back tears as her subjects walked away unharmed with Erica in their arms towards the castle, unknowing that Erica saw the whole thing.  
That night as Kayla laid next to Claudia in her bed at the castle deep within the forest she silently cried and pulled the blanket around her naked form, begging for Erica’s forgiveness.


	3. Finale

Meanwhile at Kupa Keep  
“I told you fools to leave, go back to your home and have Stan lead you. I do not want to run two kingdoms just because your queen decided to run off with the queen of darkness.

“But your highness she told us that you would rule us, she gave you the power of the stick, are we not going to rescue her?”

Erica chuckled darkly and said “Did it look like your highness needed saving back there? No, I'll let her stay with her, hopefully, they can be evil together and make each other happy.”

“Please if you would just listen-”

Erica stood up and slammed her staff onto the floor causing the castle to rumble and the man in front of her to cower in fear, “I said, I will not rescue her or rule you, go home or get shoved into the dungeons.” 

The man growled in frustration and left saying “Fine, we’ll get Princess Kenny to help us get our queen back.” 

“She doesn’t want to be saved!” Erica yelled as she threw her cup of water at the door just as it closed and screamed into the abyss. “Guards bring me, someone, to whip. I need to let go of some steam.” Sighing, the guard left to fulfill his majesty’s wish and Erica sat back down onto her throne crossing her legs and brooding about the betrayal that she had witnessed. Kayla couldn’t be in trouble, right? ‘Then why would she give you the power of the stick,’ a traitorous voice whispers in her head. Erica frowned and shook her head, pushing all thoughts of Kayla out of her mind as a woman was brought before her with creamy skin on her back. She grabbed her whip and went to town, letting the woman’s moans ring through her halls and trying to forget how Kayla sounded that night before they were interrupted.

The next day she woke up and jumped in the air, seeing Princess Kenny sitting in the chair sipping some tea. “Why the fuck are you here Kenny?” Erica asked.

Princess Kenny shrugged and said, “Because you’re a fucking idiot and we need you to go rescue Kayla, Stan is on his way with the rest of the knights.” 

Erica threw the blanket back, frowning when Kenny merely looked at her interest before going back to her tea like it was nothing and put her robe on, “Get the fuck out Kenny, you people need to understand she willingly went to her, I was there, I heard.” 

“You were asleep part of that journey!” Kenny got up and yelled, throwing her teacup on the floor and Erica looked at her with her mouth agape, Princess Kenny never lost her temper. “You are sitting here feeling so sorry for yourself while Kayla is being raped, repeatedly! You could know she is miserable if you looked at the mirror Claudia left behind, it’s focused only on Kayla.” She walked over to the mirror and picked it up shoving it into Erica’s face and said “Watch this you fucking dense bitch, and tell me she wants what is happening, of all people should know what anguish looks like on another's face, we will be heading out tomorrow when Stan arrives, you better be there.” Kenny left with a swish of her pink cloak, leaving Erica to shakily hold onto the mirror that she refused to look at, not wanting to see Kayla happy. The fear that Kenny might be right was too great though and so she stared, covering her mouth at what she saw. 

She must have just started watching after the deed was done and was looking at the aftermath, shakily Kayla put on a robe and went into the bathroom, starting a warm bath and jumping in before it was even full, viciously scrubbing and crying. She was saying something but to her anger she couldn’t understand what it was so she modified the mirror spell and dropped it letting it shatter after hearing her voice say “Please help me, Erica, I’m so sorry.” Erica stayed in her room all day, reading through multiple books and practicing with the Sticks power, and when the evening of the next day Erica was on her black Stallion with Kayla’s white Unicorn at her side and held her staff up into the air “For Kayla!” Three armies yelled out “For Kayla!” And they marched into the forest Princess Kenny on the other side of Kayla’s unicorn and Stan on her other side. It felt like forever and Erica struggled to keep the disillusionment bubble around them all, but knowing if she dropped it they’d all lose their way. They got to the gates as morning hit and Erica dropped the enchantment, two soldiers with battering rams slammed into the gates, forcing the gates open and their armies stormed in, Erica and Stan leading the charge.

Silently they agreed that Erica should go looking for Kayla and she stormed into the castle, shoving guards aside with a force field and checked every room, climbing the stairs and killing anyone who got in her way. She got to the end of the hall with big oaken doors, they were decorated with woodland critters and Erica thought back fondly to Kayla’s coronation outfit before kicking the door open and glaring. There in the middle of the room was Kayla with a black collar around her neck while Claudia held onto the leash, Kayla at her knees. 

“What the fuck Claudia, what is this?”

Claudia clicked her tongue and pulled onto the leash, harshly when Kayla didn’t respond. With a grunt of pain Kayla stood up and Claudia possessively wrapped her arm around her and said “Why are you here, she doesn’t want you, she gave up so easily and didn’t even wait to see if you were alive. Oh and we’ve had sex daily and she’s never once complained isn’t that right?” Kayla stared blankly out into the distance and Erica laughed “You had to drug her to get her to sleep with you? Of course, she doesn’t complain in this state, she's practically a corpse!” She eyed the crown on Claudia’s head and said “But I guess that’s what you’re into.”

“Silence, don’t you understand how stupid you are, I have the power of the stick and right now, Kayla will do whatever I tell her too, isn’t that right?” Kayla blankly nodded and moved in front of Claudia, but Erica could see the pain in her eyes as she did so.

“I’m going to fucking kill you Claudia, no more chances you will give her back.”

Claudia rolled her eyes and said “Kayla attack.” Sure enough, Kayla launched herself at Erica punching her in the face and scratching her arms. The entire time she assaulted Erica she had tears in her eyes, begging for forgiveness and Erica just got a sleeping spell out as Kayla went for her eyes. Kayla slumped forward into her arms and Erica gently laid her on the ground, eyes flashing orange and glaring at Claudia, “Let’s fight bitch.” They ran at each other and Erica threw out a spell causing Claudia to slip and dodge a lightning spell that was so close it frizzed her hair and burnt a few strands. Back and forth they went and the armies outside stopped fighting to stare at the light show, jumping back when Claudia came flying out of the window, landing on the ground with a thud and Erica came flying back out encased in orange energy. Claudia struggled to get up but Erica came up behind her and gripped her hair and slammed her face into the ground, repeatedly, blood seeping into the ground as her face became less and less recognizable. 

Erica’s left arm hung limply at her side, broken probably but she couldn’t feel it, only hatred. It was the hand on her shoulder that caused her to fall back and stop, panting heavily and holding onto her arm as the pain came flowing into her as she came back to the present orange light disappearing. She fell back onto a lap and opened her eyes into slits to see Kayla there over her, petting her hair and Erica closed her eyes, mission done.

At the Elven Kingdom, Three Years Later  
Kayla twirled in front of the mirror in her green dress, princess sleeves puffed out at her shoulders and delicate stitching dancing at the hem. It was a brilliant scene, fit for a tapestry, two women met each other, fought, kissed, and then married. The cycle repeated itself in gold around the bottom of the dress. As she moved the train trailed behind her, once again magicked courtesy to her fiance the wizard to have different colored leaves fall and Stella stood back beaming with pride. The flower crown from so long ago, gifted to her by a little girl who was now her flower girl was preserved and used as the base for the veil that Stella delicately placed over her face. They looked at each other for a little bit and embraced, so thankful to be here at this time when all seemed to be lost but three years ago. They walked out towards the main hall, big oaken doors shut and Stella gave her over to Stan, who held his elbow out. 

Kayla took it and the music started to play, a sprightly song that felt like autumn and two guards opened the door to show the main hall. Tables lined each side filled with food, cakes, and pies, and vases of flowers stood proud on each side of the blue carpet with lots of seating on each side. The goblins bowed to her as they passed, dressed in different butler/maid suits but Kayla only had eyes for one person in the room. At the end by the regent was Erica dressed in a lilac purple dress with no train, strapless to show off her shoulders and her hair up in a princess bun. Kayla’s was half down, letting her curls fall around her face but she still thought they looked well together. Too soon and yet not soon enough she was at the end, standing across from Erica. Erica reached forward and caressed her face, flipping off the regent when he tried to tell her that wasn’t allowed. The regent said the words which slowly faded away as they gazed at each other, it was with a cough from Stan and a smile from Kenny that they realized they missed the cue to kiss. 

Slowly, mindful that it was still scary for Kayla if she moved too quickly, Erica pulled her close and kissed her, letting the screams and cheers fade into the background. They pulled away and pressed their foreheads together and then turned around to face their audience, hands enclosed and tossed their bouquets out into the crowd. Wendy caught Erica’s and smiled at Stan who stammered while blushing and rubbing the back of his head and the flower girl caught Kayla’s, She smiled and blushed when her friend approached her and congratulated her with a kiss to her cheek. Hand in hand they went down into the crowd and started talking to their shared subjects, the stick's power thrumming through them both, finally, all kingdoms were united and their subjects could be at peace.


End file.
